College Life
by Moggie
Summary: [COMPLETE][GSR] The CSI’s when they were in college.
1. Default Chapter

College life   
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing G/S, C/W, N/N, and Gr/L. Category: Drama, Humour, Angst and Romance. Summary: It's been done before, but I didn't write them so lets see if I can give a little to the CSI's when they were in college. This should be fun. Disclaimer: Would not and could not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation even if my hair turned blue over night. And that will never happen. . . hopefully not anyway. Notes: I'm pretty sure the American's use Greek, but I haven't a Greek dictionary, so it's going to have to be French. Normally I'd choose German, but French seemed more popular in such a context as a university/college. So be patient. Ooh, I'm feeling creative.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Tammerworth College  
  
Gil Grissom - sophomore Catherine Willows - sophomore Warrick Brown - sophomore Nick Stokes - freshmen Sara Sidle - freshmen Greg Sanders - freshmen Nicola Preston - freshmen Libby Thompson - freshmen  
  
Adam's College  
  
Terri Millar - sophomore Conrad Eckley - sophomore  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was nothing like starting back after a nice hot summer. Tammerworth College buzzed with morning activity as students filed into the tall buildings. Many of the freshmen's were nervous, but three in particular were looking forward to their first day. Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders walked along the path in front of the college with smiles on their faces. They each had their class planners in hand and were searching for the right buildings for registration. Sara and Nick were in the same class while Greg was spilt from them. He didn't mind too much because he liked meeting new people. They went there separate ways and picked a spot to meet up between periods.  
  
It was nothing new, but was still exciting as he drove up in his new car. He opened the passenger door to help his best friend and waited for her boyfriend to exit his car. Sophomore's Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown started towards registration where they found their normal seats quickly. Paper was thrown through the air and pencils were aimed at the corkboard behind the teacher's desk. Catherine had been Gil's best friend ever since he helped her from being raped by her ex before college and was happy when she met Warrick and started dating him. She always confided in him when it came down the men, but when Warrick asked her out he'd never seen her so happy. It had been 1 year exactly and was still going strong. They have disagreements, but what relationship doesn't? They always seemed to fix it with a word or something more romantic like a dinner, chocolates or flowers. It worked every time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Break came quickly and Greg met Nick and Sara on the bleachers of the baseball field. The boys were engrossed in conversation about the girls they had seen at registration, while Sara watched some of the sophomore's warm up for practise. She scanned each player as they took their positions and waited for the first batsman to take the batting box. That's when she saw him, his short dark brown curly hair, his strong arms as he swung the bat, her eyes took in his tight uniform and got lost in the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Nick and Greg turned to the game as a loud 'Thwack' was heard. Nick jumped up with his gloved hand and caught the ball. The fielder cheered for him to throw the ball back, all the time the batter was standing staring at the most beautiful brunette he'd ever seen. Their eyes locked until his team shouted for him to run. He saw her blush and lower her head at his obvious distraction as he ran all four bases. The four base fielders missed his back as he slid to the marker. His team jumped up and cheered. He turned to look at the bleachers and saw her walking down the steps with the two boys either side of her. The bell had sounded next period and a few of his team mates headed to their classes. He stayed behind with his friend and hit a few balls out to the field.  
  
"What got you so zoned out when you hit the home run?" Warrick asked as he pitched.  
  
"Nothing." Grissom swung and hit the ball up and over the bleachers.  
  
"Yeah right and that brunette was nothing." Warrick teased. Grissom swung again and missed Warrick by a few inches. "Fine, just don't do that again."  
  
"Pitch. I got class in 10."  
  
"2 more, then I'm gonna fine Cath." Warrick pitched his 2 and grabbed his bag. Grissom followed him up the path away from the field. They spilt at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "Catch you later man."  
  
"Sure, don't forget the party at the freshman's place tonight." Grissom shouted.  
  
Warrick turned. "I'm not gonna miss a party dude, jeez." Grissom waved his hand in dismissal and walked into the physics building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick and Greg were talking to Sara about this new girl in their Maths class and she wasn't pleased with the way they were drooling. "Guys please."  
  
Nick laughed. "Hey I can't help it if she's gorgeous."  
  
"You think you have a chance go for it, just don't be jerks about it." She turned back to her book she was ready and waited for some cocky remark from Greg, but didn't receive one. She turned to look at them and noticed their eyes staring at another girl in front of them. She sighed. "Men."  
  
Greg heard her and shot her a look. "I resent that."  
  
"Your all the same Greg. See one girl, fall over trying to get her to notice you, then drop her for the next one that walks through the door."  
  
"Not true." Nick said turning his eyes to her. "I give them full warning before I do anything like that."  
  
Sara laughed at him. "See."  
  
Nick decided to change the subject to something more positive. "Hey Greg don't forget the party at my place tonight."  
  
Sara's head snapped up from her book and scowled at him. "You didn't, oh god Nick, Mums gone for a few days and you plan a party. She'll kill you."  
  
"No she won't because she won't fine out. Besides, my dad won't mind."  
  
"Probably because he suggested we get it out of our systems before finals." Greg teased.  
  
"Nah, we'll have plenty of parties before finals man." Nick laughed. "Oh hey, you playing basket ball today?"  
  
Greg looked down at his watch and nodded. "Yep, my mom said I gotta clean up my room before the party, but a few hours of shooting hoops won't hurt."  
  
Nick slapped his back. "That's my man." Greg flew from his chair he was balancing on two legs and hit the floor. "Oops sorry Greg."  
  
Sara helped him up as he rubbed his head. "Nicky, try not to kill people on the first day back will ya."  
  
"I'm fine. Just hit my head." He turned to Nick and scowled. "5 games buck a hoop."  
  
Nick grinned and shook his hand. "You're on." Sara rolled her eyes at the two apes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the party was in full swing someone shouted 'let the games begin'. Sara escaped to her room not wanting to witness the destruction she'd be clearing up in the morning. Nick and Greg were talking to the girls they met during their first day and even talked to some of the sophomores.  
  
"Hey the names Warrick, great party." Nick shook his hand and turned to Greg.  
  
"Mines Nick and this is Greg." Greg shook Warrick's hand.  
  
Warrick turned to his side and introduced the rest of his friends. "This is Catherine and Gil."  
  
"Hey." Grissom shook their hands in turn and Greg handed them each a drink. "Popular." He referred to the many people.  
  
"My family was always famous for the parties they held." Nick said grinning. "Word gets past down."  
  
Catherine and Warrick wondered to the dance floor that was situated in the living room. They began dancing while Grissom looked around. Greg and Nick went back to conversing with the pretty ladies. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sara was lying on her bed trying to listen to jazz over the loud thudding noise of the party. She turned the page of her book and sighed. She got up to go to the bathroom. She was about to open her door when it opened suddenly and hit her in the head. "Ow. Jesus." Sara clutched her hands over her forehead before seeing who opened the door. "God damnit."  
  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" The voice said.  
  
She swore again. "What the hell are you doing? Upstairs is off limits."  
  
"I was looking for the bathroom." Sara peeked at the intruder through splayed fingers and dropped her hands, completely forgetting the small cut on her forehead. He looked at her and started to stammer as her brown eyes took hold of him. "You're.bleeding." He got her to sit down and knelt in front of her. He used the edge of his new dark blue shirt to dab the blood away. She winced. "You ok now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Her anger dropped so suddenly it shocked her. He was knelt in front of her using his shirt to clean the blood, her blood away. He leaned a little closer to look at the cut and smiled at her. "How bad doc?"  
  
He laughed. "Not bad, you got a first aid kit?" She nodded and pointed to the top drawer of her desk.  
  
He placed 2 butterfly stitches over the cut and apologised again. "It's ok. What did you say you were looking for?"  
  
"Bathroom." He packed the box away and placed it back in the draw. He looked up at the shelves that lined the wall.  
  
"Next door down on your right." She said stand next to him.  
  
He nodded and reached for a book. He looked through it and laughed. "I've got this one."  
  
Sara looked at the book. "Really. It's rare."  
  
"I know, one of the first science journals for forensics." He put the book back and observed many more.  
  
"I've only got about 10, but Mum said she'd get me another one when she comes home."  
  
"I have 16."  
  
Sara's eyes widened. "You collect forensic journals?"  
  
"Yep, Yours are in better condition than mine though."  
  
"I read them all the time but don't fold or bend the pages." She showed him as she spoke.  
  
He took the book and looked at it. "That's my flaw. I dock my pages."  
  
She laughed and placed the book back. "My names Sara Sidle."  
  
"Gil Grissom." He shook her hand and cocked his head to one side. "You've not got the same name as Nick."  
  
"No, he's my younger half brother. My mum married his dad. We keep our own names, saves confusion." She smiled at his odd looked. "Some confusion anyway."  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you Sara."  
  
"You too." She opened her door and pointed. "Down the hall first right." He looked at her puzzled. She laughed and pointed to a green door. "Bathroom."  
  
He blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Quite alright." Sara watched him walked down the hall and turn back to look at her before he opened the bathroom door. She ducked her head and blushed before walking back into her room and closing her door. She leaned back against it and sighed with a smiled stretching across her face. She completely forgot about the need to go to the toilet and the cut on her head, she couldn't get him out of her head though.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Three hours later a knock came on her door. "Hey Nick." She called.  
  
He walked in with a plate of biscuits and two hot chocolates. "That's something I'll never get use to Sara."  
  
She moved from her lying position to sit against her headboard. "I can't help it if I know your knock Nicky."  
  
"Wanna chat?" He sat on her bed and handed her a cup; he saw the cut and furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you do that?"  
  
She touched the cut and smiled. "A small accident with a door."  
  
"Oh, pretty good work with the stitches though, you couldn't have done that yourself." He asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nope, had help." She dipped a biscuit in her chocolate and ate it. Nick eyed her carefully. "What?" He smiled a full smile and shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what mum would say about you having boys in your room." He said cheekily into his cup. Sara sent him a warning with her eyes and kicked his knee with her foot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The car pulled up out side Catherine's house. Warrick walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. He got back into the car and Grissom drove back to their flat.  
  
"Where did you go tonight?" Warrick asked turning the air conditioning off.  
  
Grissom looked at him. "No where."  
  
Warrick snorted. "Right, exploring as usually."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I was just wondering. So, you playing tomorrow or has coach got you assisting?"  
  
"Coaching, but next game I'm playing."  
  
The car pulled up to the curb and they got out. As they entered the flat they had a thought that they should really clean the place. Grissom started cleaning away the kitchen while Warrick sorted the living room. After the cleaning was done Grissom had a shower and climbed into bed. Warrick stayed up and watched the replays from the college baseball games last year.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun came up and shone over the tall building. Nick and Greg were looking at Sara who was looking at the words engraved over the door.  
  
Nick elbowed Greg. "5 bucks she figures it out by the end of the day."  
  
"Nice." Greg and Nick shook hands to seal the bet as Sara turned to them.  
  
"You're gonna get hooked if you keep betting guys. It's a dangerous game." She turned back to the words and squinted at them. "Hmmm." The bell sounded and she shrugged her shoulders before following the boys.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Warrick walked into Grissom as he stopped suddenly. Warrick fumed. "Griss move it would ya." Grissom started to move again and Warrick followed where he was looking and smiled. Sara was looking up at the engraved words on the main building. He didn't say anything but shook his head and nudged Catherine who he had his arm around. She grinned and whispered something in his ear, which man him laugh. Grissom ignored the exchange and followed Sara with his eyes as she disappeared through the doors. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Lunchtime came quickly and hoards of students lined the lunch hall and the courtyard. Nick was sitting on the fountain talking to Sara about this girl he met in gym class, but her attention wavered as her eyes left him to focus on the man sitting on the grass reading while Warrick and Catherine made out a few metres away. Nick kept talking to her until he noticed she wasn't listening, he was about to wave a hand at her when Greg's voice shouted to Sara.  
  
"HEY SARA!" Greg came running round the corner and all the others looked at him as he ran towards her. Sara and Nick burst out laughing when he stopped briefly to give her a red rose before running off when the gardener came charging round the corner with fire and steam coming from his ears.  
  
Sara looked down at the rose and giggled. "He's nuts."  
  
Nick watched Greg run through the car park and off towards the field. "Pratt. He'll get caught some day."  
  
Sara nodded and grinned at him. "Cute." She said waving the flower at him. Nick smiled and took the flower, broke the long steam and pushed it through a buttonhole in her blouse. "Thanks."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom was reading a new journal when the commotion started. He heard Greg before he saw him and when he heard her name, spun in search for her. He saw Greg stop in front of her and hand her a rose before being chased by the college head gardener. He smiled as she laughed and giggled as Nick placed the rose on her. She looked around her one last time and locked eyes with him. She smiled and gave a small wave. He smiled back at her and before he could wave Warrick pinched his book from him and the eye contact was broken.  
  
"What have we here?" Grissom stood and waited for him to give the book back.  
  
"Warrick." He warned.  
  
Warrick looked at the cover and shook his head. "You and forensics man. Try learning about the living, not the dead." He suggested with a grin and tossed the book back to him.  
  
Grissom gave Catherine a hug. "See you later." He turned to leave but turned back to see Sara, she was gone. Catherine patted his shoulder and grabbed Warrick's hand before heading home for the day. Grissom walked down to the field and sorted out the afternoon's game with the coach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick walked up to Greg and Sara in their maths class grinning widely. Both eyed him suspiciously. "I was just asked to play on the baseball team with the sophomore's." Nick said cheerily.  
  
Sara hugged him and kissed his cheek. "That's great Nicky."  
  
"Yeah, well done man." Greg patted Nick's back.  
  
"I get to watch the game this afternoon and play next week. I also get to go practice and drop gym." He said the last bit sadly.  
  
"Nick, you'll see her at break don't worry about it." Sara reassured him with another hug.  
  
"You guys will come won't you?" Nick asked.  
  
"You bet ya." Sara said poking him in the ribs and Greg grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Through out the game the coach felt like he was talking to himself and not his assistant coach. Several times he had to shout his name to get him to concentrate on the game. Warrick told the coach what had him in a daze and he laughed 'bout time'.  
  
Sara and Greg watched the game while Nick talked to some of the players on the bench. They we're laughing at something he was saying while Grissom was leaning against the wire fence looking from the field to the bleachers where she was sitting. Sara was playing with Greg's hair and grimacing as she pulled her hands back. Grissom smiled at her when she turned to look at him. Her smile grew when she found him staring. Greg teased her through out the game and all he got in return was an elbow in the side. Grissom laughed when she playfully squirted her shaken coke can over Greg's jacket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the game Nick found Sara standing out side the main building starring up at the engraved writing. "I wonder what it says?" He asked.  
  
"Not sure. I tried looking it up, but couldn't figure out what language it is."  
  
"I'll make dinner when I get home and then I'm going out. You be ok on your own tonight?" Nick asked standing in front of her. She nodded and kissed him goodbye.  
  
Sara stood there so long it was quiet and no soul remained on campus. "It's French." The voice made her jump and she turned towards it, she smiled at him. "'Agrandir ton esprit' expand your mind." He said as he stood beside her looking up at the large letters that stretched the length of the door.  
  
"French huh?" She turned to him and he nodded. His smile and blue eyes caught her.  
  
He looked down at the ground and blushed at her intense gaze. "You need a lift home?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Sara grinned. "You offering?"  
  
"I am." He pointed at his car and waited for her to join him in walking. As they reached the car he opened the door for her.  
  
"Thanks." She got in and buckled up. Grissom did the same before pulling out the college car park and heading in the direction of her house.  
  
Grissom turned on the radio and found a jazz station. "You like jazz?"  
  
Sara turned to see him looking at her with that smile of his. She nodded and turned the music down slightly. "I do, listen to it all the time. I take it you do to?"  
  
"Have for a long time. My mother loves it." The car stopped outside her house and he got out to open her door. Sara wasn't use to this much attention and politeness, but was enjoying every bit of it. He walked her up the path and up the porch steps to her door. "Well." He looked out towards his car and shyly smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow perhaps?"  
  
Sara nodded and opened her door. "You'll see me like you have all day today Gil." He blushed making her giggle. "I will, honestly, maybe even speak to you at lunch."  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
He started walking down the path and turned when she shouted to him. "Bring your new forensic book with you." She smiled at him and closed her door. She watched him through the veiled window and kept grinning when he happily jumped into his car and pulled away from the curb. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Who was that and why are you home so early? I thought you were going to the library to study." Nick asked as he held a take away pizza box.  
  
"Got a lift, couldn't very well refuse could I, anyway why are you ordering out. We have pizza in the freezer?"  
  
Sara went to grab the box, but Nick pulled it away. "I'm cooking the frozen, this one's an old pizza I found under my bed."  
  
"Oh gross, Nicky." He laughed as he went to throw the box away.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question Sara."  
  
"Which one?" She purposely said with a grin.  
  
"The first one. Who was that?" Nick pulled out the pizza and put some slices on two plates.  
  
He pushed a plate towards her and she took a bite from the hot cheese pizza. "Mmmm Nice."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"'Agrandir ton esprit'" She sprouted between bites.  
  
"What?" Nick's face contorted with confusion then it hit him. "Oh the words. What's it mean?"  
  
"To be honest I didn't know, but I was told it says 'Expand your mind' good isn't it?" Nick laughed.  
  
"Pretty good yeah." Nick cleared away the plates and put his coat on. "I'll see you later. I got a date with Nicola from my gym class."  
  
"Nick, she practically has the same name as you and you don't take gym class anymore."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and left. "Bye."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom dropped down onto his bed and sighed. Warrick popped his head in the door. "Hey man, you're late."  
  
"Not by much." Grissom got up and grab a towel. "I'm gonna grab a shower and we can get going." Warrick closed the door and left him alone.  
  
When Grissom came out with his blue shirt on Warrick noticed something on his sleeve. "Griss, you bleeding?"  
  
"No why?" Warrick pointed to his cuff and Grissom smiled at the memory. "Oh, let me change, you grab the keys."  
  
"I'm driving then?" Warrick said with hope evident in his words.  
  
"Sure, no speeding Warrick. My Mother nearly killed me for getting it towed. I'd dread to think what she'd do if I got a ticket."  
  
"Oh cool it, I'm a great driver." Grissom's eyes grew large and Warrick relented. "Ok, speed limit."  
  
"Thanks, be a minute max." Grissom threw his shirt in the wash and pulled out a clean one.  
  
Warrick started the car and waited for Grissom to shut his door. "Where we going?"  
  
Grissom looked at him and grinned. "Pool club." Warrick nodded and for the first few yards, sped to the end of the street. Grissom whacked his arm to get him to slow down and he did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning Sara was early and was sitting in front of the main building looking up at the engraved French words. She smiled and waited for Nick and Greg. The first to arrive was Greg and he ran up to her threw her book up into the air did a twirl and caught it with a huge grin.  
  
"Well, someone's been up all night and running on coffee." She said smiling. She snagged her book back and linked her arm with his.  
  
"Morning sunshine."  
  
"Greggo?"  
  
"Yeah?" They walked into the building knowing Nick was somehow going to be late.  
  
"You haven't slept have you?" She asked with deep concern in her voice.  
  
Greg grinned and shook his head. "Nope, stayed up studying for my science paper today."  
  
"Greg you'll fall asleep during the paper." She stopped at her locker and fished out her books for first period.  
  
"Nah." Sara couldn't help but laugh. "Walk you to class Sara?" He held out his arm and she took it warily.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Cath." Warrick shouted as she got out of Grissom's car.  
  
"Hey baby." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. Grissom locked his car and cleared his throat. Catherine pulled away from Warrick and grinned at Grissom. "You need a girl Gil."  
  
"Do not. Let's go last bell just went." Grissom started walking towards the physics lab.  
  
Catherine and Warrick followed giggling. "So who's this girl Warrick caught you staring at yesterday?" Catherine asked lightly as she pulled on his arm to slow down.  
  
He slowed his quick pace and sighed. "I wasn't staring." Catherine squeals and he covered his right ear. "Cath."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so excited that you've met someone."  
  
"I haven't. I barely know her."  
  
Warrick wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and snorted. "You've spoken to her everyday this week and when you haven't you walk around with this sad look on your face."  
  
"I do not." Grissom objected.  
  
Warrick and Catherine shrugged and listened to him sigh as they entered the classroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You are late." The professor stated flatly as Nick charged into the room.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." Nick made his way to his seat next to Sara's and got his books out of his bag.  
  
In hushed whispered tones they started shooting questions off. "Where have you been?" Sara asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Yeah man, you missed basketball practise." Greg reminded.  
  
"I was, uh. busy." Nick struggled. "I'll tell you later."  
  
That seemed to pacify them both for the time being. Nick grinned and waited for the professor to continue. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Grissom was again sat on the grass at lunchtime with his book. Warrick and Catherine had gone elsewhere to be alone, leaving Grissom on his own. A shadow fell over him and he looked up. His bright smile appeared on his face in an instant.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Sara asked mimicking his smile with one showing her teeth.  
  
Grissom sat up and nodded. "Please."  
  
Sara sat next to him and took the book from his hands. "Is this the one you were reading yesterday?"  
  
"It is." He watched her face glow in the sunlight and her smile grew as she looked through the book.  
  
"How long have you been interested in forensics?" She asked looking up from the book and blushing slightly as she saw his eyes staring at her.  
  
He cleared his throat and took the book from her. "Since I was nine. How about you?"  
  
"Erm.not too sure really. Not long, a few years maybe." She looked at the grass and picked at the green blades, twisting them around her finger. "So, what classes are you taking? You seem to have a lot of time to yourself."  
  
Grissom laughed and looked up at the tree branches over their heads. "I'm a physics, maths, science and games student. How about you?"  
  
He lowered his head and found her eyes again. "Pretty much the same as you, but not games. I do mathematical science, normal science with Dr. Samson, IT with Mr. Dodges and Physics with Professor Roberts."  
  
"You sound very smart." He said crossing his legs and faced her, fully interested what she was saying.  
  
Sara grinned. "Well, you must be too if you have the same classes."  
  
"I won't boast if you don't" He laughed as she held out her hand to seal the promise.  
  
He reached out sealed it, but was reluctant to let it go. They looked down at their hands and slowly released each other. Nick came running across the courtyard with Greg and stopped when they say Sara wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey Sara, you ready?" Greg asked and waited for her as she stood up.  
  
Grissom stood as well. "I'm coming Greggo." She shouted over her shoulder. "Erm. I'll see you around right?"  
  
"Of course." He replied shyly. Sara nodded and turned to the two waiting for her by the fountain. As soon as she reached them Grissom could see her being teased, which made him blush.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't know why I bother guys. You want me to teach you or not?" Sara's tone of voice was pissed.  
  
Greg and Nick burst out laughing and flicked a tiny flour bomb at her and landed on her T-shirt. "Oh shit." Greg cursed when he saw her eyes flash with anger. "It was his fault." Greg pointed at Nick.  
  
"Hey not fair." Nick protested.  
  
Sara pulled the bomb pieces from her and picked up a handful of flour chucking it at them both. That was how it began and didn't stop until Sara chased Greg towards the front door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He stood at the end of the path and looked at the light coming from the living room. He began walking towards the door clutching his hands around the hardback book. He kept running things to say through his head when he got to the door and was about to knock when it flew open and a large white cloud fell on him. A voice screamed past him and disappeared down the street. He turned to the people laughing hysterically until they realised whom was covered in the flour bomb.  
  
Sara gasped and apologised. "Oh god Gil, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise someone was at the door." She approached him and started to brush the flour off his shirt while Nick ran after Greg with more flour bombs.  
  
"I'm sure you're trying to tell me something about my shirt's Sara." He said chuckling at her attempts to remove the flour.  
  
She laughed and pulled him through the door by his arm. "Come through to the kitchen and you can wash off the paper, while I find something for you to change into."  
  
He was about to object when she left him standing by the sink. He shrugged his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Sara stood in the doorway to the kitchen and stared as he removed his shirt. He turned when he felt eyes on him and went a very deep shade of red when he saw her staring. She ducked her head and tossed him a shirt.  
  
"It was my dad's, should fit." She said turning around and walking into the living room. Grissom donned the shirt and was surprised that it fit perfectly. He followed her and sat next to her on the couch. She turned to him and ginned. "Sorry about the flour. I was trying to teach Nick and Greg how to make explosive flour bombs, but we only got as far as the basic flour bomb." She tried to explain and watched as he took in her appearance. She was wearing shorts and an old T-shirt.  
  
"It's ok. Um. I." He stammered nervously. He was exactly were he planned but with one thing missing. He looked around and made clicking sounds with his tongue. "I had something for you, but.ah. there it is." He got up and retrieved the book from the floor. "Here."  
  
Sara took the book and looked at it. "This is the book you were reading today."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I thought.maybe. you might. like to read it. you know. um."  
  
"Do you always stammer or are you just nervous?" She smiled at the smart- ass look he gave her.  
  
"Nervous." He admitted and gave her a small smile.  
  
She opened the book and closed it again; she lifted the book to eye level and eyed the edge of the pages. She lowered it and glanced at Grissom. "You haven't finished reading it."  
  
His mouth gaped open. She's good, real good. "You have a good eye and now I haven't."  
  
She smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to finish it first?"  
  
"No, I'd like you to borrow it, that's if you'd like. I mean you don't have to." His eyes roamed the room taking in the large television set, huge sound system and the many pictures lining the walls.  
  
"I won't say no if you'd borrow one of mine. I was sent a new one from my mother today." Grissom's eye shone and he nodded. "Ok let me go get it from my room."  
  
Sara ran up the stairs and he couldn't help his eyes watch her every movement. He closed them and rested his head on the couch. At least he made it through the door without making a fool of himself although he did get attack at the fresh hold. He laughed at the memory of only a few minutes ago. His head shot up when the front door opened and Nick closed it after him.  
  
"Hey Grissom." Nick greeted as he made his way into the kitchen. "You wanna beer?"  
  
Grissom joined him in the kitchen and watched as he rifled through the fridge. "Can't I'm driving."  
  
"Oh, you want something else?" Grissom shook his head and turned as Sara ran down the stairs.  
  
"Here it is." Sara handed him the book as Nick approached her from behind and hugged her.  
  
"Sorry about the mess sis. I'll clean it up and you can entertain Grissom here." Sara elbowed him in the stomach. "Ooof."  
  
Sara extracted herself from him. "Serves you right. Did you get Greg?"  
  
"Sure did." Nick started cleaning up the flour.  
  
Sara leaned against the counter and rocked her hips as she talked. "How far did he get this time?"  
  
Grissom was mesmerised by her body's movements again and was completely lost when she leaned against the counter and started to sway her ass side to side.  
  
"All the way home."  
  
Sara's laugh shook Grissom from his fixation. "No way, that's two blocks."  
  
Nick nodded and chucked the contents of the dustpan he used to collect the flour into the trashcan.  
  
Sara turned to Grissom and noticed his flushed face. She walked into the living room with him trailing behind. "You alright, you look like your burning up with a fever or something." She turned to him and place the back of her hand to his cheek then forehead. She heard him swallow and dropped her hands to her sides in embarrassment.  
  
"I.er.better get going." He held up the book she had given to him. "Thanks for this. I promise I'll get it back to you soon."  
  
Sara opened her door and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, take your time." Grissom walked down the path with Sara keeping his pace. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Grissom opened his door and looked at her thinking for a few seconds. "Not tomorrow." Her face fell and he tried to think of something to bring back that pretty smile of hers. "How about I meet you after practise on the bleachers. We can go for coffee or something?" There was her smile.  
  
"Ok." She started walking up the path.  
  
"Night Sara." He shouted from his car.  
  
Sara waved to him. "Night Gil."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Nick jumped over the back of the couch onto the cushions and laid his head on her lap. "Oh Gil, don't worry about it, take your time, night Gil." Nick teased in a high pitched voice.  
  
Sara swatted his head numerous times with a small cushion. "Shut up Nicky." She shouted playfully as she continued to beat him senseless.  
  
"Hey stop, Sara please." Nick snatched the cushion and started to whack it over her head in return.  
  
She squealed for him to stop. "N-i-c-k-y. you ape. get off me." She laughed as she tried to push him away.  
  
"I'm an ape am I?" Nick dropped the cushion and turned the torture tool to tickling. "Ha got you now."  
  
"You are so dead." She managed to squeal between jabs in the ribs from Nick. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Grissom opened his front door and stopped suddenly in the doorway to the living. He turned around quickly. "Guys p-l-e-a-s-e take that to the bedroom. Jeez." His shook his head trying to free his mind of the disturbing images of Catherine and Warrick on the couch and went straight to his room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yo Sara, you going to the library tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, you need something?" She turned to Greg holding a microscope slide.  
  
"Yeah, a book I placed on back order. Came in yesterday, but I forgot."  
  
"Sure. You want me to drop it off on my way home?" Greg mixed to solutions into a test tube and grinned when the substance popped.  
  
"Cool. Nope I can pick it up at yours."  
  
Sara watched him set up another test tube. "Greg you shouldn't.BANG. mix that."  
  
Greg's face was black with smoke. Everyone in the class burst out laughing. "Smells like gun powder." He commented as he started again from scratch.  
  
"Mad scientist at work." Nick hollered.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The whole room went quiet when a loud explosive sound echoed down the corridor.  
  
"Someone's having fun." Catherine cheered.  
  
"Or trying to kill themselves." Grissom countered.  
  
Warrick and Catherine laughed at Grissom's attempt at humour. "Oh my god, he cracked a joke. Warrick you heard that right?" Catherine leaned sideways into him.  
  
"I did and am impressed." Warrick grinned as Grissom shook his head.  
  
"I can be funny when I want to be." He tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, which is not very often." Catherine said seriously. "This girl, what's her name? Sara is it? Must be something to get you in a happy mood for an entire week."  
  
Grissom ignored her and turned back to his work. Warrick and Catherine eyed him carefully taking in the rare sight before them. He's never been this cheerful for such a long period of time and neither of them wanted to miss a minute of it.  
  
"We still going to the movies after the game?" Warrick asked Grissom.  
  
He turned and was about to affirm when he remembered he had over plans. He smiled without meaning to and shook his head. "Can't. Have plans."  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick. "Ok, but tomorrow we'll all go."  
  
Grissom nodded. "Yeah, have fun and try and actually watch the movie this time. I felt like I was in the movie not watching it."  
  
They both burst out laughing and through tears Catherine hugged him. "That's two in two minutes Gil. Blimey."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was sitting on the bleachers at the very top looking down on the game. She was enjoying watching Grissom play; it was more exciting than when he couched. He was a good runner and fast too, maybe they could run together sometime.  
  
Grissom concentrated on the game for the most part and when he wasn't running or fielding he stole glances of the beauty sitting there waiting for him. He couldn't help it, she took his breath away and he liked the feeling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"He your names Sara isn't it?" Sara turned to face the blonde as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Depends who's asking." She turned back to the game.  
  
"Catherine Willows," Catherine looked out at the players. "I'm watching my boyfriend Warrick and my best friend Gil. Who you watching?" Sara's head turned slowly towards her.  
  
"Just watching the game."  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah r-i-g-h-t."  
  
Sara looked out over the bleaches and laughed. "Well some of the game anyway. Its interesting."  
  
"Hmmm. I like the tight uniforms my self." Sara grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah that too." They started laughing and talking while watching the game.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uh-oh." Warrick spluttered.  
  
Grissom turned to him. "What?"  
  
Warrick pointed to the bleachers. "What's she doing?" Grissom looked and groaned. "I don't like it when she does things like that."  
  
"You're telling me." Grissom slumped against the box wall. "She'll never talk to me again after Catherine's finished with her." He slid down to sit on the bench heavily.  
  
"You really like her don't you?" Warrick asked seriously.  
  
Not answering his question he said. "Now she's not gonna talk to me." Grissom grabbed his kit and wondered off away from the game and the college campus.  
  
"GRISSOM." Warrick shouted, but got not reply. "Oh shit. Cath you idiot." 


	8. Chapter 8&9

Chapter 8  
  
Sara had sat there for twenty minutes after practise waiting for Grissom to show and when he didn't her heart ached. She was looking forward to seeing him despite what Catherine had told her. Just because he likes dead bodies, has been out with a few girls, and is really stubborn at times didn't one bit put her off. Her mother always told her to follow your heart and when she did, was left sitting on the bleachers alone.  
  
The only thought was that he must not have felt the way she did when they first saw each other. She picked up her bag and made her way straight to the library.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom was sat at his desk staring at the picture of his mother. He sighed sadly and dropped his eyes to the wooden desk.  
  
Warrick knocked on the door and poked his head in. "You want something to eat?" Grissom didn't turned, just shook his head. "Griss you gotta eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." He pushed his head into his hands.  
  
"Ok." Warrick took one last look at his friend's back with concern.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Never has two weeks gone by so slowly. Nick's dad and Sara's mum decided to come home for 3 days then left to visit family down south. Nick threw another party the night they left and it was more of a success than the first, with one exception. Sara stayed in her room the entire time.  
  
Warrick tried to drag Grissom to the party, but he took his car and drove west for a week. Catherine assured Grissom she didn't say anything, but he knew her.  
  
Greg blew himself up a few more times during chemistry and was sent to the doctor to remove a piece of test tube from his hand. He walked around with a thick bandage on for four days and got straight back to blowing things up the minute the bandage was off.  
  
Nick was seeing Nicola every weekend and she introduced her friend Libby to Greg and they seemed to hit it off straight away. She managed to talk him into blowing himself up twice a week and not everyday.  
  
Sara spent much of her time in the library, home studying, out running or reading.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The bleachers were full as the away team lost to Tammerworth's baseball team. Greg, Nicola and Libby cheered Nick on when he hit two home runs. Sara watched the game from the IT lab window. She promised Nick she'd watch and that's what she did. Warrick and Catherine could be seen standing by the dugout talking to someone in the shadows. When another home run was hit they all turned and cheered. Although she couldn't she who it was in the shadows, she had a good idea.  
  
She wasn't angry with him, just upset with herself that she didn't tell him how much she liked him, whether he felt the same way or not. It was becoming easy to stay away from people as she found out when she arrived early and left late. It worked occasionally, but now and then she would see him talking to Warrick or some other person. He would look at her then look away quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He saw her standing in the computer lab window watching the game. Warrick and Catherine were talking to him about the party and what he had missed while he was away. He didn't catch most of it, just the bits about Nick and Sara's house party and Greg being sent to the doctors.  
  
At times when he saw her he would glance at her and look away before she saw him. He hadn't seen her at lunchtimes, on the bleachers talking to Nick or Greg, not even standing in front of the main building in the morning staring at the words were he mustered the courage to talk to her. He immersed himself in his studies and baseball practice to keep his mind from thinking about her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick was sitting on the couch watching TV with Nicola, Greg and Libby when Sara came home.  
  
"How was the library?" Nick asked looking over the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Quiet." She mumbled.  
  
Nick frowned and followed her. "Sara you ok?"  
  
She grabbed a coke and cookies from the fridge. "Yeah I fine."  
  
"You're not sis." He removed the items from her hands, placing them on the counter. "C'mere." He pulled her into a hug. "You've been like this for over two weeks Sara and that's not good. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just down that's all." She said into his shoulder.  
  
He rubbed her back and sighed. "Why don't you go see him."  
  
Sara pulled back and picked up her snacks. "Who?" She deliberately asked and stalked off to her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee as she watched Grissom move around the kitchen. "Gil?"  
  
He pulled out a pie from the oven and started cutting it into slices. "Yeah?"  
  
"You alright?" She knew the answer and got exactly what she was expecting.  
  
"I'm fine." He pushed a plate towards her as Warrick sat down. "You want some?"  
  
Warrick nodded. "Thanks." They ate in silence.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Greg decided to walk Libby home, while Nick escorted Nicola to her car. Sara was sat munching and reading when Nick wondered into her room ten minutes later.  
  
"You'd talk to mum if she were here wouldn't you?" He asked kneeling against the bed.  
  
She nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Did you talk to her when she came home for a few days?" She shook her head. "It might have helped, if you don't talk to me who else are you going to?"  
  
"I talk to you." She objected.  
  
"No Sara not about the things you do with mum." His seriousness was starting to be highly amusing.  
  
"You really want to know about women's things?" She asked lightly.  
  
He grinned at her. "Not really, but you know what I mean."  
  
"I do and no."  
  
"Sara, go see him."  
  
"I don't want to." He reached out and took the book from her hands. "Give that back Nick."  
  
Nick looked at the book. "This is the one he lent you isn't it?"  
  
She snatched it back. "So what if it is?"  
  
"You've read it several times already Sara. Maybe you should take it back." He suggested giving her the huge hint.  
  
She knew what he was doing and although it was a good idea, she still had one problem. "I don't know were he lives Nicky, so that idea of yours is useless."  
  
Nick frowned and nodded. "Your right. Erm. I can try and find out."  
  
"No, let it alone Nick." Sara got up and left her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How many times do I have to apologise Gil?" Catherine asked as he picked at his food.  
  
"You don't." He pushed his plate away.  
  
"I talked to Nick the other day and he said she was moping around. Spending all her time at the library long into the night, stuck at home and avoiding as many people as possible. He's really worried about her." Catherine said as watched him cleaned his plate.  
  
"You know, I don't care." Her jaw dropped at his bluntness.  
  
"If that's so why are you walking around like someone broke your heart?" Catherine knew she was being harsh.  
  
He looked at her, really looked at her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the last day of the week and Nick was spending the night at Nicola's, while Sara went to the library to study. She didn't want to be in the house on her own again and soon found herself walking up and down the large library looking for a book she needed for her anatomy paper.  
  
She stretched to reach the book on the top shelf and although she was tall, still couldn't reach. She looked around for a stool, but found none. So she stood on the second shelf carefully and pried the book from its captivity. Firmly holding the book in one hand she tried to step down, but lost her footing.  
  
Before she could blink someone had there arms around her waist, steadying her. "Thanks."  
  
"You welcome." Sara slipped off the shelf at the sound of his voice.  
  
He grabbed her tightly and pulled her to him before she touched the floor. "Careful." He put her down gently.  
  
"Gil.Sorry. you.you scared me." She stammered realising he still had his arms around her.  
  
He smiled. "Do you always stammer or are you just nervous?"  
  
Sara laughed putting her hands on his upper arms to balance as she spoke. "Nervous."  
  
Letting go slowly he looked into her brown eyes. "What were you trying to get before falling into my arms?"  
  
Her cheeks glowed with embarrassment. "A book."  
  
He grinned. "Obviously, this is a library." He picked up the book from the floor and read the title out loud. "'The Encyclopaedia for the Human Anatomy.'"  
  
Taking the book from him she explained. "I have to do a paper."  
  
"Ah. I see." He followed her down the aisle to a large desk covered in papers and books and one other book in particular. He pushed the papers out of the way and picked it up. Sara watched him as she packed her things away. "You've read this a lot." He said examining the binding and straight pages. "And undocked my pages."  
  
He looked up at her as she still put books into her bag. "I." She shrugged. "I had a feeling you knew what you had docked and didn't mind me straightening them."  
  
"Your right. I do undock them when I've finished reading, but I hadn't finished it."  
  
She closed her bag and shrugged her shoulders again. "I stuck a post-it on the page you stopped at."  
  
Watching her don her jacket, he picked up her bag before she could. "I'll carry that, looks heavy."  
  
"No, you don't have to. It's always heavy." She tried to reach for the bag, but he pulled it away.  
  
He shook his head. "If I'm giving you a lift let me carry your bag."  
  
They started towards the front desk. Sara checked the book out and turned to him. "Who said I need a lift?"  
  
His eyebrows raised. "Your not walking home at this time, its dark and god knows who lurking in the shadows."  
  
Sara stared at his bright sparkling blue eyes. "I do most nights." His face fell. "But if you're offering."  
  
"Come on and we can stop at my place on the way to yours." He opened the door for her.  
  
"Why?" She followed him to his car.  
  
Opening the car door for her he said. "I did a paper on human anatomy last term. I still have it if you'd like to read it."  
  
She nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." 


	9. Chapter 10&11

Chapter 10  
  
The flat was dark and quiet when he opened the door. "Warrick must be staying at Catherine's tonight." He turned the living room light on. "It's in my room." He put Sara's bag on the kitchen counter and led the way to his bedroom.  
  
Sara looked around from the doorway; a bit nervous about being in his home let alone his room. She saw a photo on his desk and walked towards it. Picking it up she turned to Grissom. "Who's this? She's pretty." What really caught her eye were the same bright blues eyes, the same as Grissom.  
  
Grissom turned from his closet. "My mother and yes she is pretty." Grissom forgot about the paper and took the picture from her.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She runs an art gallery in Venice." He said placing the picture back. "Where's yours. I mean, wasn't she supposed to be home a few weeks ago?"  
  
She sat down on his bed and scanned the room. "Yeah she did, but went to see relatives somewhere south."  
  
"What about your dad?" Grissom asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"He died a long time ago." She spied a large frame.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I miss him, but I was little when he died." She pointed to the wall where the frame hung. "You collect bugs?"  
  
Grissom smiled. "Yeah, butterflies mostly. Do you like bugs Sara?" He asked turning to her.  
  
When she looked at him he realised they were sitting close together, mere inches from her smile. He took in every inch of her face with his eyes.  
  
"You have your mothers eyes." She said tracing the outline of his cheekbone. Her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.  
  
His smile grew as he leaned into her. Both hearts were beating together at a rapid rate as she closed the small gap between them. Their lips brushed softly. Her hand found the collar of his shirt and grasped it tightly as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was long and deep. Pulling away for air Sara rests her head against his.  
  
They stayed in the same position for a few quiet minutes trying to control the rush of emotion that ignited in both their hearts.  
  
"Sara." His question was cut short when her lips found his again. He found her waist and began to manipulate the flesh that peeked between her blouse and jeans. His mouth moved to her neck and teased to flesh with his tongue. He pushed her back until he was lying slightly on her warm body. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he placed light kisses along her jaw. His hand glided down her side, over her hip to her thigh were he stopped. He just kept his hand there, not moving it.  
  
"It's ok Gil." Sara said softly into his ear as she lowered her arms to his back and hugged him. He kissed her once more and buried his face in her neck.  
  
They knew why they stopped, it was too soon and they both knew that. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her closely. Something special had been created between the two and neither wanted to rush into it and spoil the moment with regret because everything happened too fast, so they held each other and closed their eyes as the emotional rush drained their energy away and coaxed them into sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When the clock on Grissom's bedside table changed to 4.23am she opened her eyes. Turning her head she came in contact with those baby blues. She then realised she had fallen asleep.  
  
He was watching her as she slept. Her face was so peaceful and smooth under his touch. His hand brushed some hair over her shoulder as she turned her head to him some more.  
  
"You must have been tired." He said wrapping a stray lock around his finger.  
  
She smiled. "I was. I've been keeping myself busy."  
  
Grissom looked at the silky hair around his fingers. "Me too."  
  
Sara watched his face and saw pain looking back at her. She was thinking that maybe this was a good enough time to ask where he's been and what happened so many weeks ago.  
  
"Did you go anywhere special? Warrick said you'd taken off somewhere." She noticed his eyes closed, but couldn't see his face completely. "Open you eyes. Please.I like their colour." She pleaded softly.  
  
He did and locked onto hers with a small smile. "I had to get away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask so many questions." She grinned and matched his smile. He leaned into her and whispered. "I like you Sara." He pulled back and chuckled. He felt like he was in pre-school and had his first crush on a girl.  
  
She blushed and whispered back. "I like you too." Sara looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
She sat up and buttoned her jacket she still wore. "You need to go home don't you?" He asked sadly.  
  
Standing up she cocked her head to one side and smiled. "Nick will be sneaking in at about 5am and I need to get home and grill him about it."  
  
"Oh." He stood up and walked out into the kitchen to get her bag. "I'll drive you."  
  
Sara slung her bag over her shoulder. "It's only around the corner."  
  
"I want to though." He said opening the front door.  
  
She smiled widely at him. "Ok." She waited for him to lock the door and made their way to his car. "Can we walk?" He looked at her and nodded.  
  
As they began walking Sara slipped her hand into his and looked up at him as he tightened his fingers around hers in return. "I'm sorry about not meeting you on the bleachers after practise."  
  
"I figured you had something else to do."  
  
"No, I saw Cath talking to you and that's not good." They rounded the end of the street and crossed the road.  
  
"I take it she takes it upon herself to size up the girls you meet?"  
  
"Pretty much and usually I don't see them again or they don't talk to me. She always explains in depth about how I'm always volunteering for local autopsies and my fascination with bugs, which scares them away."  
  
"Well, I like dead bodies strangely enough and I'm not all that bothered about bugs either. Although she did say something about you being stubborn and having had many girlfriends."  
  
They crossed another road and walked down the street towards her house. "I can be stubborn and there hasn't been that many."  
  
"I can be stubborn too and I'm the same in the relationship department." He smiled at her as they cut across the grass of her lawn. They stopped at the door. "Well, now we know each other a little better, would you like to come running with me tomorrow?"  
  
"How do you know I run?" He released her hand and brushed some flower petals from her hair that had fallen in the wind.  
  
"You don't really expect me to believe that you play baseball and keep in good shape without at least running once a week are you?"  
  
He laughed and shook his head. "What time? Seeing as tomorrow is today."  
  
Sara opened her mouth then closed it. He was right it was Saturday and early. "11am good?"  
  
"Perfect." He said against her lips. She leaned into his chest bringing her hands to his waist. He pulled away and looked at his watch. "You have five minutes before he's home."  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded and started walking away a she closed her door.  
  
As he walked down the road back towards his flat, he had a permanent smiled glued to his face. He didn't mess it up and he didn't push her. He was probably the happiest person right now. All he needed was to grab a few hours sleep and he could see her again.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Orange sky had turned to blue and filled the living room, spreading over the long couch. Nick wandered through the door at 10am and stopped in the hallway to look at the sleeping beauty curled up amongst the cushions. He made little noise as he made himself breakfast. She woke to the toaster popping up and the sweet smell of jam.  
  
He was dishing up the second plate when she walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning delicately. "Morning." She sat down and took a small bit from her toast. "You just get in?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Don't tell mum."  
  
She shook her head. "You know I won't. So where'd you stay?"  
  
Sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen with his toast coated with jam, he grinned at her. "Nicola's."  
  
Eyes couldn't have been wider as she looked at him closely. "You take your pill's?" He was expecting something else, but it also reminded him. He shook his head sorrowfully. "Nicky you know you should take them morning and night. If you don't you'll get ill."  
  
"I know, I forgot. I'll take them now." He went to a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a brown prescription bottle.  
  
Putting her plate in the sink, she stood and stretched. "Well, now I've badgered you, I'm taking a shower then going running. See later 'Stud'." Nick sprayed water from his mouth as she retreated upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The shower was just what she needed. The hot water cascaded over her as the steam floated around the bathroom. She stepped out and wrapped a large towel around her while she dried her hair. She put her watch on and saw the time as a knock came at the door.  
  
"Nicky get that would you?" Sara shouted down the stairs.  
  
"I'm a bit busy Sara." Nick shouted back from the basement.  
  
"I can't go."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
Sara looked at herself and sighed. "Let's scare the neighbours." She muttered as she walked down the stairs.  
  
She opened the door. "Morn..." Grissom stopped when he saw what she was wearing. As smile light up his face after the essential shock of seeing her partly naked. "You running in that?" He waved his hand at her towel clutched tightly to her skin.  
  
"Very funny." She smirked at his playfulness. "I'm a bit late, sorry."  
  
Shaking his head as she let him into the hallway. "I can wait." He watched her walk back up the stairs and saw the skin of her thighs as she climbed the many steps. His eyes blinked slowly at the picture of her in only a towel. He would love to see her in just a towel again if it meant being able to see her soft slightly tanned skin.  
  
A loud 'thud' got his attention. Nick came slowly up the steps of the basement carrying a basket of clean clothes. He looked up and stopped in the doorway. "Grissom, what you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for Sara." Nick's face looked panicked at the sound of her name. "What's up? I heard a bang."  
  
"Erm, don't tell her, but I just broke the drier." Grissom laughed. "She'll kill me."  
  
"I know a bit about them, you want me to have a look?" Grissom offered as Nick started folding up the clothes in the kitchen.  
  
"Can if you want, but I can do it. To be honest it's not the first time, but she doesn't know that." Grissom shook his head and jumped when a hand found his.  
  
"Hey." Sara squeezed his hand and turned to Nick's surprised eyes. "You take them?"  
  
"Yes I took them." Nick said sarcastically.  
  
Grissom turned to her. "You ready?"  
  
"Yep, see you later Nicky." She pulled on Grissom's hand and he followed willingly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day was hot and barely any breeze, but that didn't stop the few people sitting on park benches reading or watching their children play on the grass.  
  
Grissom and Sara had been running for half an hour when they reached the wood on the far side of the park. It was cool and both runners welcomed the shade.  
  
Sara kept teasing Grissom about his muscles and how she wondered if he did more physical activity than just running and baseball. His reply was that of 'wouldn't you like to know' and she eyed him playfully.  
  
As they emerged from the depths of the wood Sara stopped for a drink of water from the drinking fountain. Grissom watched and waited, as he was about the get some water when Sara splashed him. "Hey!"  
  
Sara giggled and stood back, but didn't get far when he quickly filled his cupped hands with the cold liquid and threw it up in the air. Gravity took hold as Grissom held her so she couldn't escape the aerial attack. "Ahh, so cold." She wrapped her arms around his body to hide from the water, but it didn't work when the water covered both in it's descent.  
  
"That'll teach you to pick fights with me." He chuckled into her ear.  
  
Sara licked a stray droplet from his neck. "Who said I was picking a fight?"  
  
"Hmmm. me, but I can see your plan unravelling now." He pressed his body against hers while he enjoyed her lips and tongue on his neck.  
  
Finding more droplets and cleaning them away she smiled. "My plan huh?" He planted a light kiss on her shoulder and nipped it playfully. "Ow." She giggled into his neck and scrunched his T-shirt in her hands. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to get close to you." He pulled back and hugged her tighter. She brushed her lips with his lightly. "And kiss you." He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Breaking apart before the kiss deepened, brown and blue held each other as they slowed their breathing. His thumb brushed her red cheek gently as he leaned his forehead to her shoulder.  
  
"I've never felt this way before." He said still breathless from the kiss.  
  
Sara gripped his damp T-shirt. "Neither have I, but it feels great." It was only a whisper, but he heard it clearly.  
  
He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it lightly before meeting her soft eyes. "You will tell me if I'm going too fast, won't you?"  
  
Her hand brushed back some sweaty curls from his forehead and smiled. "I will." 


	10. Chapter 12&13

Chapter 12  
  
After the run they were both very hungry so Sara offered to make some lunch and Grissom agreed. Once they reached her house someone was knocking at the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sara asked as the tall skinny man turned around. He was wearing a postal uniform and holding a package.  
  
"Yes ma'am. This is for a Mr. N. Stokes. Is he in?" The postal man asked pointing at the house.  
  
Sara looked at her watch and sighed. "He won't be home for a couple of hours. Can I sign for it" The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"It would make my job a little easier, yes you can." He passed a clipboard and pen and waited for her to sign the form before handing her the package.  
  
"Thanks." The man headed back to his van while Sara and Grissom went inside. "I wonder what it is?" Sara mused placing the small box on the kitchen unit.  
  
Grissom saw the logo and grinned. The logo showed that of an electrical appliance company. Nick had obviously ordered the piece he needed to fix the drier, but forgot about having to sign for it. "Looks like your brother is covertly trying to fix something." Grissom said still grinning and trying not to rat Nick out.  
  
Sara examined the book and furrowed her brows. "You know, I seen that logo before a few times. He doesn't usually get parcels, but now and then he'd get sent this same sized box with the same logo. I've been trying to figure it out for ages and I just can't piece it together." She said staring at the box.  
  
Grissom leaned over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck. "Food is good for the brain function."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled. "We are hungry aren't we?"  
  
"I can cook omelettes if you want. Cheese sound good?" Sara turned and raised her hands to his waist.  
  
"Yummy, but I can cook." She reassured him.  
  
He kissed her briefly on the lips and shook his head. "I'm sure you can, but I want to cook while you figure out the puzzle in front of you."  
  
Sara grinned. "You know what that is and what it's for don't you?" He nodded. "Oh come tell me."  
  
Shaking his head, he stepped back and went to the fridge. "You can find out yourself if you look at the evidence. Eggs, milk and cheese got." He pulled out the ingredients and put them on the counter. He looked around and asked. "Frying pan and jug?" Sara pointed to a cupboard to the left of him and picked up the package.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After eating the omelette they sat on the couch. Sara snuggled against Grissom's chest as she continued to think about the package and what Nick would have in common with it other than him ordering it. Grissom kissed her hair. "Driving you crazy isn't it?" He asked and she nodded silently. He chuckled. "Your the kind of person who will look at the evidence until you get the answer aren't you?"  
  
"And tell me you don't?" She said looking at him.  
  
She turned her head to rest between his shoulder and neck as he spoke. "I can tell."  
  
Sara cut him off. "Don't you dare. You may have inside info, but I'll figure this out for myself."  
  
He smiled at her. "I gotta go. Warrick will be looking for me and I've still got to go work." Sara sat up and faced him.  
  
"Work?" She asked sadly. "Where?"  
  
Grissom pushed himself up and Sara stood with him. "I've got a part-time job at the coroners and sometimes I work at the weekend."  
  
Sara was opening the door as Nick reached for the handle. "Hey Sara." He looked behind her and smiled. "Grissom."  
  
"Nick." Grissom turned to Sara as Nick walked passed them into the kitchen. Grissom moved to the door so Sara couldn't see Nick pick up the parcel and disappear to the basement. "Catherine is having a house party tonight, why don't you and Nick come."  
  
Sara effortlessly wrapped her arms around his neck. "You want 'me' to come?" She asked surprised at the offer.  
  
In turn he slipped his hands round to her lower back. "Yes, I know you don't like that sort of thing, but Warrick makes me."  
  
She laughed. "And you want someone to talk to so you're not alone." She said looking into his eyes as they turned lighter than his already bright blue.  
  
Shaking his head his leaned into her. "Not someone, you." He said brushing his lips with hers.  
  
"Ouch Shit." A loud curse was shouted from the vicinity of the basement.  
  
Grissom chuckled against her mouth and she pulled back. "I think I just put the puzzle together." She said giving him one quick kiss and letting him go. "I'll be there, don't worry."  
  
"I can pick you up at 8pm, Nick too." He offered as she walked him out to the porch.  
  
"He will be with Nicola, but I'll take you up on that."  
  
"Ok, see you tonight." She watched him walk down the street and turned to the basement door with a grin.  
  
"Nicolas Stokes, you better have a god damn good reason why you've broken the dryer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quickly hiding the broken piece, he hooked up the new and stuffed the wet clothes back in and turned it on. "What are you dribbling about Sara? Nothings wrong with the dryer."  
  
She walked down the steps and grinned at the package paper in the waste paper basket. "Hide the evidence Nick in a less obvious place and where did you hurt yourself?" Nick shook his head and put his hand behind his back. Looking at him sternly he brought his hand back out and she gasped. "Nicky, it's bruised. What did you do?" She took his hand carefully and looked at it.  
  
"Just shut the lid on it that's all." Nick knew he shouldn't have said anything. "I mean I shut the dryer door on it." He stumbled to recover.  
  
Sara nodded unbelievingly. "Becareful in future bud." She said heading back up the steps.  
  
Nick grinned. "I will, oh.what did Grissom say?"  
  
"Party tonight at Catherine's place. You up for it?" Stupid question, but a valid one at that.  
  
"You bet. I'll ask Nicky and Greg can call Lib. They can come too right?" He asked pushing the broken piece of the dryer further under the pile of dirty washing with his foot.  
  
"Yep. I'm gonna read then go shopping, see you in a bit."  
  
"Sure. Bye Sara." He called as she left the basement completely. He breathed a sigh of relief and then grinned. "P-a-r-t-y." He said scarily as he clasped his hands together.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Shopping went as planned, but reading again after putting the groceries away went with a bit of a hitch. Rushing around was not on the agenda and when it came to 8 o'clock. Sara was wearing jeans and just a black silk bra while she brushed her hair. So when a knock came at the door she ran to the top of the stairs and shouted down. "It's open Gil."  
  
Grissom opened the door and caught a glimpse of Sara walking back into her room with no top on just a bra and pants. "I see your ready." He teased.  
  
She poked her head out of her room and gave him a stern look. "Wipe that grin of your face mate. I fell asleep." He smiled and walked up the stairs towards her. She looked at him as he made his way up to her. "What are you doing chum, back down stairs. I'm not ready yet."  
  
She backed into her room as he got to the top step. "I've seen you in a towel Sara, what's the difference."  
  
"The fact that I was covered is the difference." Sara giggled when he looked her up and down playfully. "Ok, now wait there." She pointed at the hallway carpet.  
  
"Here?" He said grinning widely.  
  
"Ooh such a smart-ass." She replied pulling her shirt on and buttoning it. She picked up her jacket and put her purse in her pocket. "Right, done." She turned to him and smiled. "Now, come here."  
  
"Are you sure. Won't your mum mind that I'll be in your room alone, with you?" He asked mock worriedly.  
  
She creased her eyebrows. "Gil, you just saw me get dress and like you said, you've seen me in a towel, what's wrong with you being in my room?"  
  
He walked up to her and enveloped her in his arms. "Absolutely nothing. I was just being a gentleman and asking permission." He said before kissing her slowly.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned into his mouth. "Mmmm."  
  
Trailing light kisses down her chin he said. "We should go."  
  
"Yeah, before we change our minds." She giggled.  
  
"Hmmm." He murmured against her skin.  
  
Stepping back he took her hand and led her down stairs and out to his car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The house was packed with college kids and Nick was no where to be seen. Sara and Grissom stood in the kitchen talking to Libby.  
  
"So you and Greg are serious?" Sara asked as Greg snuck up behind Libby and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"We are." Greg answered for her. "You wanna dance Lib?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I would love to." She put her drink on the counter and followed him into the living room.  
  
Grissom looked down at his drink and chuckled, making Sara turn around. "What's so funny?" She asked raising a single eyebrow.  
  
He placed his drink down and grabbed her hand. "Come with me." He led her out to the back were there was no one around. The concrete patio was large enough to have once been a pool lying underneath it. Swinging her round to face him, he shyly asked. "Sara. Do you know how to dance?"  
  
She looked at him and grinned. "I do."  
  
Watching her carefully he took a step closer. "Teach me." He whispered in her ear seductively.  
  
She took a deep breath and pushed her hands up his back to his shoulder blades at the sensation of his warm breath on her ear. She pulled back and nodded. "Place you hands here." She helped him guide his hand to her waist. "And the other one here." Grasping his hand in hers she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Just follow what I do."  
  
He looked down at their feet for a second then back to her eyes. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and began to move slowly so he could follow. He looked down again and chuckled. "Mmmm." He hummed as he pulled her closer and pulled their hands to his chest. "You're a good teacher."  
  
She shook her head. "Basics and you're a smart man." He chuckled again and rests his head against hers as they danced to the slow song that belted out of the large speakers in the house.  
  
"I like this." He said quietly.  
  
Keeping their positions as they moved around the patio she murmured a question. "Like what?"  
  
"Being here with you, holding you and dancing with you." He reeled off lightly. Sara smiled and moved her head to his shoulder as he pulled her closer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How long have they know each other?" Warrick asked laughing softly at the precious display in the garden.  
  
Catherine smiled. "I should be asking you that question seeing as you found out before me." She quipped.  
  
"Approximately three to four weeks I would guess." Nick chimed as he stood next to them.  
  
Warrick smiled and turned to him. "It seems a lot longer than that man."  
  
Catherine nodded. "More like years. I've never seen Gil so." She couldn't find the words, but it was there on the end of her tongue.  
  
Nick found the words and grinned. "In love I would say."  
  
Catherine and Warrick laughed and looked back out the window. "Yep." The both said in unison.  
  
"The last two weeks played hell for both of them I guess. Sara didn't tell me what happened between them, but I can tell you she was not our Sara anymore when she couldn't see him." Nick explained drinking some of his water.  
  
"Well, that was my fault." Catherine admitted. Seeing Nick raise a questioning eyebrow she continued. "I." She shrugged and smiled. "I sort of stuck my nose in."  
  
Warrick laughed and helped her out. "It's a habit and I just can't find a way to stop her." Catherine poked him in the ribs to shut him up.  
  
"Anyway, I spoke to Sara a few weeks ago and told her about Gil, you know? a bit about his past, old girlfriends, his hobbies. You know the usual." She shook her head and grimaced. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."  
  
Nick nodded solemnly and smiled. "Couldn't he have told her himself?"  
  
Catherine and Warrick laughed at this and shook their heads. "Gil is very quiet and keeps things to himself. He hardly even cracks a joke, but." Catherine looked at the couple dancing closer than close on the patio and sighed contentedly. "She seems to bring those walls he's been building up, crashing to the ground. I've never seen him so happy. He's been joking around and talking more since he first saw her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We have an audience." Sara whispered glancing briefly at the three standing at the window.  
  
Grissom slowly pulled back; his eyes darted from her eyes to her lips and smiled lovingly. Leaning closer he brushed his lips across hers. Her hands reflexively tightened as she allowed him to deepen the kiss.  
  
"I don't care who's watching." He murmured into her mouth as the kiss slowed. Sara smiled and lightly traced the outline of his lips with her tongue. He groaned and opened his mouth to allow her to push her tongue passed his as they duelled tenderly.  
  
"COPS! SCRAMBLE!" A young male voice shouted from the roof. The whole house was emptying as two patrol cars pulled up.  
  
Sara laughed as she looked around at the few people standing still in the living room while the police asked for the party host. Grissom never took his eyes of Sara as she scanned the garden for a back way. Grabbing his hand she led the way towards a gate at the bottom of the garden. Once the gate was closed he pushed her up against the garden wall, pressing his body into hers.  
  
Her eyes glistened as she caressed his face. "Take me to your place?" She asked.  
  
Looking into the depths of her eyes he smiled and she did in return. "Are you sure? I can wait." He said softly.  
  
"I can't, I want you." She whispered pulling his head forward and kissed him passionately. 


	11. Chapter 14&15

Chapter 14  
  
Never breaking away from each other, Grissom backed her down the hallway and leaned into her against his bedroom door, running his hands slowly down her sides to her hips. Sara released his hair to reach behind her and opened his door. They stumbled back and he kicked the door shut while she started to unbutton his shirt. Breaking the kiss briefly they locked eyes as she pushed the shirt over his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes followed her hands as she glided them down his chest causing him to shiver at the tenderness of her touch. Squeezing her hips, he pulled them towards him, pressing into her making her moan softly as she kissed him lightly.  
  
Moving further into the room he began working on the buttons of her top trailing the exposed skin with his tongue as the fabric floated to the floor. His mouth sucked on her collarbone while her hands unbuckled his belt and pants. Slowly lowering the zipper she slipped her hand into his pants and smiled as he groaned and thrust gently into her hand.  
  
Lowering his mouth he licked through her bra and repeated with the other as she whimpered. Reaching the clasp he pulled the bra from her and tossed it aside as he took a breast into his mouth. He sat on the bed and pulled her to him never taking her breast from his mouth. Sara's hands tangled in his hair tightly, holding him to her.  
  
Pulling her pants and underwear off he laced kisses over her stomach to her navel and lower. Pushing him back onto the mattress, she climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. Looking down at his blues gazing back at her, she continued her explorations. Tugging his pants off with his boxers she grasped him and smiled widely at his long intake of air. His eyes closed at the warmth surrounding him and he moaned loudly as she moved up to his waist and captured her mouth with his as she leaned over him.  
  
Teasing his mouth with her tongue made her giggle as he whimpered lightly and his eyes squeezed shut as she moved on him slowly. He held her hips as he moved under her and both gasped when he entered her. Sara fell forward and lay against his chest as she pushed back on him.  
  
He gently thrust into her, not wanting to hurt her. He found her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. She tightened around them and let out a soft moan as she pushed back on him again, increasing tempo gradually. Lifting herself to speed up the pace she leaned against his hands to steady her.  
  
Grissom's head lifted and fell back at the overwhelming sensations she was causing. "Oh God Sara." He gave a sort gasp of a warning that he was close. She leaned for to his ear and pulled it into her mouth, sucking on it endlessly. "Mmmm." He moaned loudly and flipped them.  
  
She released his hands and gripped his shoulders digging her nails into his skin. Groaning into her hair he kept his pace. Thrusting into her almost agonisingly as he tried to hold on for her. His arms were weakening and she cried his name with her release, it mixed with his own cry as he collapsed on her breathing rapidly.  
  
Slowly pulling from her, he tried to lift himself, but found he had no strength left. Sara stopped him trying and held him to her as she kissed his temple and nuzzled his curls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
8am sun shone through the window as Warrick knocked and walked into Grissom's room. "Hey Griss you got." He trailed off when he saw the two curled around each other. "Never mind." He laughed and shut the door after him.  
  
Sara snuggled closer to his chest as he pulled the covers further around them. She shivered lightly and wrapped her arm around his waist pulling herself into his warmth. Grissom kissed her hair and pushed his hand further up her back to rest between her shoulder blades. "We've got not heating at moment."  
  
Giggling she countered. "I figured, but I have you." He smiled and pressed his body against hers to share his body heat. "Hmmm.Nice."  
  
Warrick knocked on the door again and waited. "Yeah?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Coffee's ready, but I gotta go. I'll meet you there. Bye Sara." Warrick's muffled voice drifted to the couple.  
  
"Bye Warrick." Sara called. She turned her head to look up at Grissom. "You going somewhere?"  
  
He nodded and placed a kiss on her nose. "I got to get the field ready for tomorrows game. You can come, although it won't be very exciting."  
  
Smiling she shook her head. "I'll see you tonight then. I need to ring Mum and see when she's coming home and I need to start working on my paper."  
  
"Oh right the anatomy one." He said remembering.  
  
Nodding she brushed her lips with his. "Can I have your paper?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Playfully pinning her under him, he chuckled. "So that's your plan. Sleep with the sophomore and pinch his anatomy paper."  
  
Laughing and trying helplessly to get free she shook her head frantically. "Was not. I learnt more about your anatomy last night than I could from any paper." She teased.  
  
He laughed and captured her mouth, kissing her deeply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Late afternoon Sara was on the phone with her mum while she was writing notes for her paper. "No, mum of course I nag him." She stressed. "I check with him every morning." Flipping through Grissom's paper she smiled at his neat handwriting. "Sorry mum, didn't catch that." Looking at the library book she turned to the index. "Yes, I am listening, just a bit distracted." Sara laughed. "Mum no, there is no bloke here. I'm working on my paper." Grinning widely and waving at Nick as he walked through the front door. "Yes, I'll tell him again." She pointed at her glass and mouthed 'Coke please'. Nick nodded with a smile and went into the kitchen. Coming back out he caught the end of the conversation. "No he's not here, oh that was me. No one was at the door mum. " Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, bye."  
  
"What's got her so stressed?" Nick asked passing her a coke can.  
  
Sara jotted down a note from the anatomy library book and looked up at him grinning. "You."  
  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Me? Why? What'd I do?" He asked confused.  
  
"You need to go doctors tomorrow, she said she booked an appointment a month ago and I gotta make sure you go." She opened her can and poured it into the glass.  
  
Sighing tiredly. "I don't won't to go."  
  
Drinking some of the coke she nodded. "I know, but I'll be with you. I gotta see my doctor too."  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Nick panicked.  
  
She held up her hand and shook her head. "Nothing, just need to ask a few questions that's all." Not completely the truth, but near enough to stop him worrying. She changed the subject when his shoulders relaxed. "You have fun last night? I couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
Grinning. "Oh yeah. Police came by and I got questioned. Catherine's parent's weren't too happy though."  
  
"I bet." She turned back to her work.  
  
Nick watched her closely as she wrote down her notes and searched through the books and past papers. He cocked his head to one side and smiled. She was happy and that smile was sure to stay. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him questioningly and he shrugged. "I'm happy to see you happy." He stood from his perch on the table and went up stairs. Sara looked down at the papers and books stern across the table and grinned, she felt great was the only way to describe her at the moment. Picking up her pencil she turned to a fresh lined page in her note pad and continued to write her notes and draft sentences.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Nightfall was in its 4th hour. Closing to 10pm Sara was sat reading in the dining room. She finished her paper an hour ago and her books and papers were stacked neatly in the middle of the table.  
  
A strange noise came from the living room and she went to investigate. "Nicky?" She called, but got no reply. Rounding the corner she gasped. Running to kneel down on the floor she pushed the coffee table and couch back. "Hey Nicky, it's ok, you're having another seizure." She tilted his head back and his body continued to shake. "Hold in they Nicky, it'll be over in a minute." Knocking at the door caught her attention and shouted to them. "Who is it?"  
  
"Gil." Sara looked down at Nick and waited for a few seconds util he stopped fitting. "Sara, everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Come in, but be quiet." She called.  
  
Grissom opened the door and saw Nick on the floor in the middle of the living room. He closed the door and knelt next to Sara. "Is he alright?" He checked Nick's pulse.  
  
Sara watched him and smiled. "Yes he is and you're very calm for someone who's just walked in on a seizure Gil."  
  
He turned to her and took her hand. "I've seen them before and not much shocks me anymore." He admitted.  
  
"Well, he'll sleep for a while. I'm not going to move him, although when he wakes I'm going to kick his ass for not taking his pills." Sara lifted Nick's head and put a cushion under him. Pulling the blanket off the couch she draped it over him. "You move I kill you." She warned.  
  
Grissom chuckled and pulled her to her feet. "Well, hi honey and how was your evening?" He asked grinning.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him for a hug she whispered. "Too eventful." She led him to the kitchen and sat where she could see Nick through the door. "I remind him and he doesn't listen. I don't get it."  
  
"Does he have seizure often?" Grissom asked sitting next to her.  
  
She shook her head. "Not often, but sometimes he forgets every other weekend. He's out of the house most the time and he refuses to take them with him."  
  
Taking her hands in his, he locked eyes with her. "He's too scared to admit he has a problem. An illness that can only be controlled by drugs. He's obviously not willing to let it take over his life." Grissom tried to explain.  
  
Leaning forward to rest her head against his she sighed. "I suppose. He was diagnosed last year and I don't think it's sunk in yet." Grissom stood and pulled her to him lightly. Sara pushed her head between his shoulder and neck as she slipped her arms around to his back. "You realise what you called me?"  
  
Grissom ran his hands up to her shoulders and down to her waist. Grinning he nodded. "Sorry, slip."  
  
"Nope, I liked it." She said stepping back.  
  
He kissed her softy. "So, honey what were you doing before the night got interesting?" He asked looking at Nick who was starting to stir.  
  
"Reading." Sara pulled from his arms and got a bottle of water from the fridge and a pill bottle from the cupboard. "Be right back." She grinned evilly and walked into the living. Kneeling next to Nick who was sitting up now, she handed him the bottles and said sternly. "Take them and I don't want to see you miss a course again, you hear me Nicolas Stokes?"  
  
Nick took the pills and nodded. "Sorry."  
  
She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Please don't let it happen again. It scared me too you know?"  
  
He nodded and took another drink of water. "I'm gonna go bed." He said struggling to his feet.  
  
"Hold up." Grissom lifted him to stand and helped him up the stairs. Sara pulled back the covers and Grissom laid him down. She pulled the covers over him and left him to sleep.  
  
Stepping out into the hallway Sara grabbed hold of Grissom's jacket and pulled him tightly to her. "God he scared me so much." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shhh.It's ok now. He's fine." He brushed her hair back and placed a kiss on her neck. "I'm here."  
  
Sara clutched his jacket and kissed his cheek. "You want to stay? It's getting late."  
  
Looking into her eyes he smiled. "I would love to, but." Stopping to run his hand down her neck, he sighed. "I've got to go. I came to see you." He kissed her chin. "To make sure you hadn't forgotten about me." He chuckled against her mouth.  
  
"Never." She assured kissing him deeply.  
  
He pulled back and walked down the stairs. He turned around at the front door and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow at college." She nodded and waved down to him. He closed the door after him and headed out to his car. Getting in and starting the engine he looked up at the house and sighed. He really wanted to stay, but he had a game tomorrow and he promised Warrick they'd get there early.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick was sitting on the bench cheering on his team. Grissom was up to bat next and Sara, Greg, Catherine, Libby and Nicola were standing on the bleachers cheering him on. Grissom stood in the box and looked up at Sara and smiled. He swung the bat a few times then belted the ball high out to mid field. He ran the bases and slid to third. Waiting for his chance to run forth he rubbed his thigh and grimaced. Sara saw and smiled.  
  
Greg looked at Sara and nudged her. "He alright?"  
  
She nodded and looked back at the game. Running the final base he went over to the dugout and sat down. "I'm gonna go see him." She said standing.  
  
"Ok." Greg shouted to her as she walked down the steps.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Approaching him as he leaned against the back of the dugout, she smiled. "Hey Gil." A voice shouted as she ran up to him and kissed him. Sara stopped and watched as he placed his hands on the woman's hips, but he didn't seem to push her away.  
  
Not really knowing what to feel as a jumble of emotions coursed through her, she turned and walked back to the bleachers. 


	12. Chapter 16&17

Chapter 16  
  
Grissom was completely caught off guard and shocked when she latched onto him and kissed him. He tried to push away, but his leg was hurting and not helping with leverage to pull away. He craned his head back as far as possible, but she wouldn't get the hint.  
  
"Hey, hey get off him." Warrick said angrily pulling her away.  
  
Breathing heavily he looked at her. "What the hell was that Terri?"  
  
Terri smiled. "Kissing my boyfriend who I haven't seen in months that's what that was." She tried to move closer, but Warrick held onto her. "Warrick let me go ok, I wanna give Gil a hug."  
  
Grissom shook his head and Warrick turned her. "No go away. You broke up with him remember last summer, now get lost. You realise what damage you could've down if they saw you?"  
  
Sliding down the wall to the floor, Grissom rest his head against the concrete and closed his eyes. "What do you mean damage and I didn't dump him he walked away." Terri said looking over Warrick's shoulder. "Let me go he's hurt." She struggled against him.  
  
He shook his head. "No and he's tired that's all. His girlfriend will see he's ok so get lost and go back to your fiancés."  
  
She looked up at Warrick and creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Girlfriend, Fiancés? Conrad Eckley is not my fiancés and who's girlfriend?  
  
Warrick laughed and turned to Grissom who was now pushing himself to stand. "My girlfriend is none of your business now please go away." Grissom started to walk back into the dugout when he saw Sara sit next to Catherine and whisper something to her. Sara got up and walked off. He turned to Warrick confused. "Has Sara got class or something Warrick?"  
  
Warrick watched Terri walk over to the opposing side's team and wrap her arms around Eckley before turning to Grissom. "Not that I know of. Most classes are off because of the game. Why?"  
  
"She's leaving." He pointed to the car park.  
  
"Maybe she has an appointment of something." Warrick shrugged and went into the dugout.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara stopped at the corner of the street and turned to the dugout. She watched Grissom limp back to his team before she continued to head home.  
  
Still confused at what she just witnessed, she helped herself to drink from the fridge and sat on the couch. Not long before Nick gets home and they can go to the doctors. Sara picked up the phone and dialled her Nan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nick threw his bag down on the floor as he closed the door. "Sara." He shouted.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you?" He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a coke from the fridge. "You missed the game."  
  
"I saw it."  
  
Walking to the basement door, he looked down the steps. "What you doing?"  
  
Sara folded a pair of jeans. "Washing Nick what's it look like?" She snapped.  
  
"I see that. Why?" He stood in front of her and watched her fold a T-shirt. "You going somewhere?" He asked as she put the clothes in a rucksack.  
  
She nodded. "I'm gonna stay at Nan's for a few days so I can catch up on my papers."  
  
"You taking Griss?" He said picking up a jumper and folding it.  
  
"We got to get going in 5minutes." She said avoiding his question.  
  
Nodding he picked up his coke and walked back upstairs. "Doctors."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon Nick went to open the door. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Nick, is Sara in?"  
  
He shook his head and opened the door wider. "Nope. She left about 3 hours ago. You wanna leave a message?"  
  
Grissom looked up the stairs then at Nick. "Left? Where?"  
  
Nick turned to him and tilted his head to the left. "You don't know where? I thought she told you. She's gone to her Nan's."  
  
"Her Nan's why? For how long?" Grissom moved to sit on the stairs.  
  
Watching him carefully Nick said. "She said she needed time to catch up on college work and that she'd be back in a few days."  
  
Standing abruptly he said panicked. "Days?" Grissom started to pace. "I need to see her Nick."  
  
"She said if you needed anything you should see Catherine." Nick shrugged not sure what Sara's message meant, but figured Grissom did.  
  
Just then Grissom stopped pacing and thought back to the game. Catherine was the last person he saw her talking to. "I gotta go. Thanks Nick."  
  
"No probs." Grissom opened the door and ran out to his car. Nick watched him drive off and turn at the end of the street with squeaking breaks. "Needs checking that." He grinned and closed the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hold your horses." Catherine's mother called out as she opened the door. "Oh hello Gil. Can I help you?"  
  
Grissom took a deep breath and pushed gently passed her so he stood in the hallway. "Sorry Mrs Willows. I need to talk with Catherine."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." Catherine shouted from her bedroom doorway. She walked down the stairs and dragged him outside. "You have some explaining to do so talk."  
  
He looked at her confused. "Me? I'm here for a message from Sara. What's going on Cath?"  
  
She eyed him warily. "You didn't see her did you?"  
  
Shaking his head he sighed. "When?"  
  
"When you were with Terri." She watched Grissom put the pieces together and turned to the door where Warrick was standing.  
  
"She saw Terri kiss you." Warrick added.  
  
Sitting down on the garden wall he buried his head in his hands and laughed sadly. "Talk about causing damage Warrick."  
  
Catherine looked at Warrick who shook his head. "Nick just rang. Apparently she left to go see her Nan, but no one has seen her since."  
  
Grissom looked at him in fear. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Nick got a call from her Nan and said Sara stopped by, but left an hour later. Say's she went to a cabin her dad owned when she was little." Warrick leaned against the doorframe of the patio door and sighed.  
  
"Where is it?" Grissom asked standing up.  
  
Warrick shook his head. "Neither does Nick or Sara's Nan."  
  
Catherine watched Grissom kick the patio lightly and put his hands in his pockets. He headed towards the back gate without a word. Warrick went to walk after him, but Catherine stopped him. "Let him be. He's upset and his temper isn't good if you get in the way." Warrick nodded and they went back inside.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Talk about taking a few days off. A week and three days later Nick was talking to Greg in the corridor of the physics lab. Warrick walked over to them with his arm around Catherine.  
  
"Hey guys." Warrick greeted.  
  
Greg turned to Catherine. "Hey Cath."  
  
She laughed. "Greg. How's Libby?"  
  
"Still in Paris, she'll be home tomorrow." He said picking up his bag. "I'm going to the library, see you later guys."  
  
"Later."  
  
Nick looked past Warrick then at Catherine. "Where's Grissom?"  
  
Catherine turned around. "He was right behind us."  
  
"How's he been?" Nick asked adjusting his bag on his shoulder.  
  
Warrick and Catherine sighed and looked at each other. "Not good." Warrick said sadly.  
  
"He's been quiet. Barely says a word. Lets just say that if Sara doesn't come home soon he's gonna loose it." Catherine explained quietly as Grissom came walking towards them.  
  
Nick smiled which got Warrick and Catherine's attention. "She came home yesterday."  
  
"Hey." Grissom said stopping next to Nick. "Who came home?"  
  
"Sara." They all watched Grissom for a reaction and when they saw none became worried.  
  
"Well, I'm going to work, see you around." Grissom turned and headed to the car park.  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine who just shrugged. "Don't know." She said.  
  
Nick lowered his eyes to the floor and rubbed his head. "Erm guys I'm going home. See you tonight."  
  
"You ok Nicky?" Catherine asked seeing him sway slightly.  
  
He raised his head and put on a fake smile. "Of course. See you at mine tonight. Don't tell him ok and if he asks she'll be at the library or something. They need to talk and if tricking them is the only way to get them in the same room, then so be it." Nick turned and left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom worked without a word, which worried the people who work with him. He hadn't been very sociable for over a week and it scared them when he sat in the morgue on his own doing nothing for hours. He was cutting himself off from the rest of the world and although they've tried he won't talk.  
  
All he thought about was Sara and even though she was home he couldn't see her. When he was told she'd gone all he wanted to do was find her, but not knowing where to start worried him. One thing from the past can do so much damage in a matter of minutes.  
  
He hadn't had a decent night sleep for days and not being with Sara felt confusing. She made him so happy it scared him, but not being with her scared him even more. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling. His heart ached and whenever he heard her name his stomach would tighten into knots. He so desperately wanted to see her, to hold her, but he was frightened she didn't want to see him.  
  
She must have seen him trying to push Terri away, she must have. How could she not see that there was something special between them and that he wouldn't even think about cheating on her? The only answer he can think of is that she doesn't trust him. Granted they haven't known each other long, but he felt like he'd known her for years not weeks.  
  
Hours after work he got home like he had done every night since she left and that's walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Warrick and Catherine had agreed to meet up at the party so Grissom didn't have a chance to back away. Warrick waited in the kitchen and when Grissom opened the door picked up his jacket and keys and approached him. "Turn right around, your coming with me." Warrick turned him forcefully.  
  
"For gods sake Warrick let go." Grissom tried to protest as Warrick pushed him towards the passenger side door of Grissom's car.  
  
"Get in, now." He pointed at the car. "We're going for a drink." That seemed to get his attention and he got in the car.  
  
Driving the short journey to Nick's house he glanced at Grissom to make sure he wasn't going to do a bunk when the car stopped. When Warrick did pulled up to the crowded street he turned to him. "We're here."  
  
Grissom looked up at the house then back at Warrick shaking his head. He laughed mirthlessly. "Oh no, I'm going home Warrick." Grissom got out and started to walk down the street. Warrick got out the car quickly and stopped him from going any further. "Move."  
  
Shaking his head sternly. "You need to explain to her Griss, if you don't it's going to eat away at you for good." "She doesn't want to see me Warrick." Grissom snapped.  
  
Taking a step forward Warrick crossed his arms over his chest. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Like Nick said, she came home yesterday." He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "If she wanted to see me she would have found me and she didn't."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything Griss. She's just as confused and scared as you." Warrick looked up at the house and waved to Catherine. "I'm going in." He started to walk across the road to the house, but turned back. "Don't go home, just.think about it." He reached out to Catherine's hand and followed her in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Grissom had been sitting on a wall across the street for an hour thinking about what to do. He should talk to her, but would she want to talk to him?  
  
Warrick said that she's just as confused and scared as he is. He must a have spoken to her then, hadn't he. Maybe Nick told him.  
  
Looking up at her window he saw her light on, but no movement. He watched her room window for a few minutes and sighed. Standing he straightened his crinkled clothes and squared his shoulders. If he was going to be rejected, told to leave or shouted at he wasn't going to let anyone see it not even her.  
  
Entering the house he could see loads of people dancing in the dining and living room. Catherine waved to him and he waved back. He looked up the stairs and breathed deeply. It felt like an execution standing at the bottom of the stairs, like he was walking to his own death. Get to the top and reveal your worse nightmare, being alone for an eternity.  
  
He got to the top and looked back down. Catherine and Warrick were watching him closely. He turned to her door and reached for the handle. His hand hovered over it and he stopped, pulled it away. Raising his hand to the wood he knocked. Hearing her voice made him freeze and he didn't move or answer. 


	13. Chapter 18&19

Chapter 18  
  
"Who is it?" Sara shouted. When no answer came she groaned and got up off her bed and opened the door. "Wha." Her question floated away from her as she saw who stood on the other side.  
  
They stood there staring at each other for ages, neither knowing what to say or what to do.  
  
Nick ran up the stairs and pushed Grissom on purpose into her. "Sorry need the loo." He ran into the bathroom and quickly bit down on a bathroom towel to stop from laughing.  
  
Grissom fell into Sara and instinctively balanced himself by grabbing her waist while she braced herself against his chest. She looked down at his hands and watched him pulled them back slowly. Turning around quickly she closed her eyes as his smell invaded her senses. She lowered her head and rubbed her face.  
  
He closed the door and leaned against it for support. All that ran through his head was that she smelled so good.  
  
Sara looked out of the window and ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry."  
  
Snapping his head up, he couldn't think what she was apologising for. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"Not." She trailed off and leaned against the windowsill. "I'm. sorry for not saying goodbye."  
  
"Why did you go in the first place?" His voice was quiet.  
  
"I. I was confused."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't understand."  
  
She laughed cruelly. "You don't understand?" She turned to him. "I don't understand Grissom." His eyes grew wide as she used his last name. "I'm the one who's not understanding here. I see you with some other sophomore from another college and she's all over you. I figured it out you know. I'm too young for you, but I realised that if you sleep with a freshman just once that you can run back to the other sophomore's and blab that you did a freshman." She waved her hands in the air. "You know, some sort of initiation game, a bet. Its been done before. You could have told me." Her eyes were dark brown and glistened with unshed tears as she watched him. "I went away to think, I even convinced myself I was being stupid, but too much time made me question everything." He pushed himself off the door to stand straight as she continued. "I was letting myself. No, you know what? It doesn't matter."  
  
"Letting yourself what?" He asked stepping closer, but stopped when she took a step back. "Don't do that." He said harshly.  
  
"What, do what?" She said in a hard tone.  
  
He moved closer and again she took step back. He pointed at her feet. "That. Stop moving away from me."  
  
She took another step away. "I don't want you near me, so go back by the door." He moved closer, only a step. "Grissom stop."  
  
"Why?" She stopped moving away as he stood in front of her. Keeping her eyes to the floor she let a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Gil please go back." Her pleading tone scared him, but he reached out to her. "No." She snapped and brushed his hand away.  
  
Turning sharply he took his glasses off and threw them on the floor angrily. "You practically run away and don't tell me why. You didn't say goodbye, you didn't ring." He leaned his hands against the door with his back to her. "You didn't let me explain, you didn't even wait for me to explain." Turning abruptly. "You left like you didn't even care." He seethed. "Like you didn't want to know, like you didn't want me to beg you to believe me." He scratched his head and laughed sadly as he began to cry. "You realise how much you hurt me? You realise how much I needed you?" He sat on her bed and wiped his tears away. "I needed you so much. I needed someone to help me through that day, that week."  
  
Sara sank to the floor. "Why that day?"  
  
He laughed again and brushed the tears away angrily. "What do you care?"  
  
"I care." She said through a sob. He pushed himself up and headed towards her door. "Gil?"  
  
His hand reached for the door handle and turned it. "You obviously didn't want to know then, why should you know now?" He opened the door but didn't move. "I came to see you, to see if you wanted to see me, to explain that I was as scared as you. That no one could take your place and they never will." Stepping into the hallway. "I thought you blamed me for what Terri did, I pushed her away, I did. Warrick helped me and I told her to leave." Pausing he rubbed his face. "I understand now that you thought it was my fault, you don't trust me and I understand that. We've known each other over a month and that doesn't warrant trust, but I had it in my head that we could trust each other. I was even fal." He shook his head and walked down the stairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Catherine stood by the door and smiled as Grissom came towards her. "You talk to her?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm going home."  
  
"Gil wait." Catherine asked touching his arm lightly.  
  
"No, I'm going. Tell Nick I'm sorry." With that he left.  
  
She watched him go. "What happened?" Warrick asked as he and Nick looked out the front door.  
  
"I'm not sure, but to hazard a guess, it didn't go to plan." She said leaning against Warrick.  
  
Nick looked upstairs. "I'm going to check on her."  
  
"Nick, he said to say he was sorry." She shrugged and let him go upstairs.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sara was lying on her bed crying, her blanket covering her tightly. Nick sat on the edge of her bed. "Hey. You ok?" He asked rubbing her arm gently.  
  
"Why did he have to come? All I did was shout at him." She cried harder into her pillow. "I accused him of so many things Nicky."  
  
"Like what, it can't be that bad." Nick assured.  
  
Nodding, she took a strangled breath. "I accused him of sleeping with me for a bet. Told him he would brag about us sleeping together with his sophomore buddy's."  
  
He brushed her hair from her face. "Shhh.He had to know that you were angry, that you were picking things to hurt him back."  
  
"I didn't even let him touch me. He looked so hurt, but my brain wouldn't let me. Nicky I'm so scared he's going to do something stupid." She said as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"What do you mean Sara?" There was puzzlement all over his face as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"He said that he needed me, that he thought I didn't care. Something happened Nicky." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened when I left?"  
  
Nick shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"His mother died." Catherine said quietly.  
  
Sara sat up and looked at her not believing what she just said. "No, she can't have. He would have told." Shaking her head she started to cry again. "I didn't let him. I left." She got up and pulled on her jacket.  
  
"Where are you going Sara?" Nick asked worried about her present state as she bent down to pick something up off the floor.  
  
"I'm going to find him. I need to tell him.I'll be back later." Sara gave Nick a hug and squeezed Catherine's hand as she passed her.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The first place Sara looked was his flat, but he wasn't there. She thought about the library, but figured it would be closed now. The only over place was college. She walked all the way there, hugging her jacket against the biting night cold. She walked up the path and stood in front of the door. The letters stood out with the floodlights shining on the building.  
  
Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere so she sat on the wall and shivered against the cold. "You'll catch a cold out here in that jacket." He said leaning against the tree on the grass where it was dark.  
  
Sara followed the voice. "It would be worth it." She said recognising the voice, but still couldn't find the body it came from. "Where are you?"  
  
"Does it matter?" He asked not moving.  
  
"Of course it matters." She stood and turned towards the grass. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what did. You didn't deserve it."  
  
He moved into the light on the path and shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Gil wait, please." He stopped but didn't turn.  
  
Sara walked up behind him. "You might want to step back. Don't want to get too close."  
  
"I'm sorry for that too. I was hurting."  
  
He turned and looked straight into her eyes. "So was I."  
  
She gasped at the sight of his tears pooling down his face. She reached up, but he flinched away. Dropping her hand she said. "I had no right to accuse you of something your not capable of. I should have stayed instead of running away." She stepped closer to him and reached out to wipe his tears away. "I should have been there for you when your mother died. I'm so sorry."  
  
He hiccuped and grasped her hand. "I never got to say goodbye Sara." She pulled him to her and kissed his lips softly as he wrapped his arms around her. He sobbed into her hair and pulled at her jacket. "I should have been there." Sara cried realising that she made things worse by going away. Not saying goodbye hurt him the most and pulling away hurt him even more.  
  
"You didn't know." She soothed as she rubbed his back. "I should have been here. You must have thought I didn't care, but I do I always will.  
  
Grissom pulled away gently to see her face. He ran his hand down her cheek and shook his head. "I was upset. We said things we shouldn't have. I know you care and I'm sorry I didn't come after you when I saw you leave the game."  
  
"How could you have known? Only Catherine knew." Sara covered his hand with hers.  
  
He smiled. "She seems to know before anyone what's going on in this relationship, even us."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know what to do. I was scared." He stopped her by kissing her tenderly.  
  
She pulled him closer as he held her face in his hands and kissed her. They could taste the salt from their tears as the kiss deepened. Grissom's hand tangled in her hair as he pressed his body against hers. "God I missed you." He murmured resting his head on hers.  
  
"I missed you too." She shivered and instinctively stepped further into his body heat. Running her hands down his back she noticed Goosebumps covered his skin. "You're cold." Steeping back she realised he was only wearing a single thin shirt. "Come on lets get you to mine to warm you up. You're freezing."  
  
"I'm fine." He protested brightly.  
  
Covering his lips with her hand she shook her head. "I don't want you getting ill. Lets go home and get warm." She looped her arm through his and walked back to her house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They didn't say anything on the way back to her house, but when they reached the driveway Grissom broke the comfortable silence. "It's quiet."  
  
Sara looked at his watch and shook her head. "It's 2 in the morning. It's late. Come on."  
  
He followed her up to her room and sat on her bed while she pulled her jacket off and shivered again. He reached out for her hand and pulled her to him. She hugged his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm so tired."  
  
Pulling way she took her shoes and pants off and moved to Grissom whom was now standing. She locked eyes with him as she unbuttoned his shirt while he kicked his shoes off and pants until he was standing in just his boxers. Sara grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. Crawling under the covers and pulling Grissom with her, she snuggled close to him and hummed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.  
  
"Its not going to be easy is it?" She asked into the darkness.  
  
Looking down at her he kissed her hair. "What isn't?"  
  
"Being in a relationship." She clarified.  
  
Chuckling he leaned into her. "They never are."  
  
"But we could be different. Trust each other explicitly, never taking each other granted and talk." Sara turned in his arms to look at him.  
  
"I trust you." He stressed brushing a strand of hair from her cheek.  
  
"I trust you too, but we need to talk, a lot." She smiled and brushed her lips with his. "I'll talk for both of us."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I promise I'll talk, but it won't be easy." He glanced away.  
  
"What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I need to go away to Venice for a day or two. I need to sort through my mother's things." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
Sara laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh."  
  
"You can come with me." He offered and smiled as she lifted her head again. "I mean it."  
  
"Really?" She asked grinning.  
  
He kissed her lightly. "Really really." Pushing her back he smiled against her mouth before kissing her long and passionately. 


	14. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"If you don't stop that I'm going to throw you in the pool." He said turning a page of his book.  
  
"Stop what?" She asked playfully.  
  
"Playing with my hair." He swatted her hand away and continued reading. Sara went back to playing with his brown curls and waited for him to put his book down and just as she waited, he place his book down and groaned. "Sara."  
  
"What?" She said lightly as she tugged at a curl.  
  
"That's it." He turned over and grabbed her waist.  
  
"No, wait Gil, I'll stop I promise." She said backing away from him.  
  
He shook his head and pulled her up. "No you won't, I know you. You'll go back to messing up my hair the minute I pick my book up."  
  
"I will not." She said, but her grin broke through as he stared at her.  
  
He backed her to the pool edge. "See and now you're going to pay." He looked her up and down and chuckled.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and looked back at him. "And how do you expect to make me pay huh?"  
  
Grissom approached her slowly and smiled. "By getting you wet." Before she could move he pushed her back, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. "Ahh.Sara." He managed to shout before hitting the water with her.  
  
"Aha. Your plan back fired." She giggled as he turned to her. Spying his soaking wet curls she cocked her head to one side and hummed.  
  
He watched her curiously. "What?" As she swam over to him she smiled. "Sara?"  
  
She stopped in front of him and ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and pulled herself up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You look so sexy when you're all wet." She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
Grissom pushed his hands up her legs to her hips and looked into her eyes. "Not as much as you do." He said against her mouth. Tracing her lips with his tongue he slowly pulled the tie of her bikini and let it float away with the ripples they were making as he moved to the side of the pool. "I've never done it in a pool before." He admitted caressing the skin of her back.  
  
Sara parted her lips slightly to let him suckle them. "Me neither." She giggled as he turned and pushed her against the cold side. "I need warming up. It's getting chilly." She said teasingly.  
  
"Oh I'll warm you up." He chuckled pushing his tongue into her mouth, kissing her softly.  
  
Pulling at his hips she ground against him, eliciting moans from both at the sensation. Her hands scraped his back as he pushed into her. Grissom pulled the rest of her bikini off and lifted her legs back to his waist. She re-wrapped them around him as he kicked off his bathers.  
  
Moaning lightly and digging her nails into his shoulders as he entered her slowly, she kissed his ear and suckled on it. Bracing himself by holding the top of the pool either side of Sara he thrust into her hard and smiled as she groaned loudly into his neck. Her hands gripped tighter around his shoulders and he continued to thrust into her, a little harder and a little faster. "Oh Gil. God, yes." Her pleasurable words came in bursts as he increased tempo.  
  
His mouth found hers and they kissed until there was no air left in their lungs. Breathing breathlessly Sara pulled at his hips, pulling him deeper into her. The feel of him inside her was enough to drive her crazy, but as he kept thrusting into her she became dizzy and light-headed at the glorious sensations he was evoking on her being.  
  
Their foreheads rest against each other as he plunged into her one more time, letting their cries of ecstasy fill the pool. After a few minutes Sara playfully pushed him back and grinned. He laughed as she came closer to him. "I didn't realise you had it in you Gil." She said honestly, but with a glint in her eyes.  
  
He backed away from her. "Anything for you." He said twirling in the water and laughing. "God I've never felt so good." He shouted.  
  
"It's a good thing your uncle lives in the middle of nowhere." She giggled and swam towards him. "Otherwise we could be explaining why there were screams and shouting from the pool."  
  
He danced around her and she mimicked him as they made a small circle in the middle of the pool. "That could be embarrassing." Grissom said laughing.  
  
Locking eyes she turned serious. "Come here." She said stopping as he did. He moved closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled as she brushed his curls back. "I." She paused and looked up at the pure bright blue sky then back at his similar coloured eyes. "I love you."  
  
Grissom's face was serious, not even a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her squarely on her lips, pulling back he said tenderly. "I love you too."  
  
They pulled each other close and Grissom swung her round making her laugh. She held him tightly, as they stayed glued together for a long time, just revelling in how soft each other's skin feels.  
  
Greg and Libby dated for a year, but Libby moved to Paris with her parents and Greg went to university. As did Nick and Nicola. Greg majored in Science DNA and substances, Nick and Nicola mastered in Human Biology, photography and a group of other sciences.  
  
Warrick asked Catherine to marry him after college finished its third year and both also went to university, but across the state.  
  
Grissom and Sara got what they wanted and that was to be forensic scientists and be together. Everyone else was working their way up with them and even worked together as a team at one point. Sara moved in with Grissom after he moved to Las Angeles and while Sara worked in their crime lab, Grissom taught and solved crimes with her, side by side. They were inseparable. After 6 months of living in LA Grissom and Sara got married and 4 months after that Sara became pregnant.  
  
Now everyone had a life and was mostly happy after battling one hurdle after another, as there always was when the world turned against you, but each got through with the others help.  
  
Life wasn't always easy, but it never planned to be in the first place. You had to work to get to a place you felt truly happy and it would take time that you have to make.  
  
THE END  
  
(This has taken me almost three weeks to write. I hope it was all right, because I had to keep stopping and adjusting it here and there. Let me know if you liked it.) 


End file.
